


Bite me

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Kinktober 2017, M/M, biting kink, ereri, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Levi's neck is pretty and Eren can't stop thinking about it.





	Bite me

Eren has spent a lot of time looking at his captain. Stealing glances during briefings. Staring when he’s certain no one is looking. Trying to keep a neutral expression when they speak, to keep his eyes from wandering along Levi's frame.

Eren knows Levi's body well. Could map out every contour of muscle in his sleep, describe every scar in detail. If he were questioned, he would attribute it to years of training under him, to dressing his wounds, to bathing together in rivers on expeditions. Eren knows his feelings for Levi aren't a well kept secret, but he gets mildly defensive when someone brings them up just the same.

It's after all these years of observation that Eren wonders how he missed it, how he only noticed one day while walking behind him. Levi's hood had slipped off, and Eren followed the flash of green as it slid down the back of his head to contrast against the nape of his neck. The skin there is pale, the same as everywhere else. But it's smooth. Unmarred. Flawless. His neck is slender. Pretty. Eren almost yelped when Levi turned his head to bark something at Jean, but it died in his throat when Levi's Adam’s apple bobbed. That's when Eren knew that he is fucked. Totally and completely fucked.

He feels stupid about it really. Figures maybe he didn't notice how attractive that part of Levi is because he was always honed in on his legs. His lips. Or the bulge in his underwear when he was changing out of his uniform. Figures maybe he's just fucking weird, because he's literally never heard about someone being attracted to a damn neck before. He kind of wishes he could just go back to jerking off to the thought of Levi's ass like a fucking normal 19 year old.

Eren snorts. As if anything about him is all that normal. His eyes flit to his left hand, eyes tracing over where he bites into it to shift, where the teeth marks should be. There are none, of course. Because Eren is not normal. Far from it.

Levi coughs from his desk and Eren looks up at him. Levi loosens his cravat, folding it up before setting it aside. “Fuck,” Eren breathes.

“What was that?” Levi asks, popping the top few buttons of his shirt open.

Eren's mouth opens to answer, throat suddenly dry and lips unmoving. He doesn't mean to, never does lately, but he stares. His eyes travel along the slope of Levi's neck, lingering where it meets his shoulder. If Eren could choose one place to leave marks from his teeth- “Eren?”

Eren's eyes snap up to Levi's. “Are-” he blurts, scrambling for something to say. “Are you finished with the paperwork?”

Levi raises a brow. “No. I'm just about half done. Are you all right?”

Eren pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. Fingers twitching until his hand clenches into a fist. No, he isn't fucking all right, because all he can think about is sinking his teeth into Levi's neck. The man Eren’s hellbent on protecting, and he wants to wrap his hand around his throat while he fucks him. What the hell is his deal?

“Just hungry,” Eren says evenly. “I'll leave you to it.”

“Eren-”

Eren pushes out of his seat and turns on his heel. “I'll come back to bring the paperwork to Hange.”

Levi doesn't call out to him again once the door is shut. Eren is thankful. If he asks Eren what’s going on again, Eren will probably tell him.

They don't have another interaction like that, but Levi knows something is going on. Eren can tell. It's written on his face when he catches Eren looking and Eren furtively averts his gaze. Levi, however, doesn't prod.

Still, it puts something between them. Something a bit like distance, a bit like caution. Something strong enough that Eren doesn't ask why Levi takes to removing his cravat whenever he does his paperwork. It's only after Eren wakes up with messy sheets and images of his teeth on Levi's throat and the taste of Levi's blood on his tongue does he break their unspoken tradition and stops sitting in while Levi does his evening paperwork.

Eren barely sees Levi for the next few weeks. Trains later in the mornings with Mikasa. Trades Jean kitchen duty for mucking the stables. Jean’s happy to oblige, he'd take serving food at breakfast and dinner over shovelling manure any day. Drops Levi's tea off in the afternoon and ducks out to bring some to Hange instead of sitting down for a cup.

Eren thought seeing Levi less would help. Thought that maybe these perverted fantasies that always, always end in Levi's neck being marked in some way would stop. But they don't, and every moment Eren spends with Levi is bursting with tension. Buzzing. Electric. Escaping as quickly as possible is the only thing that lets Eren keep his composure.

"What the shit is going on with you lately?”

Eren knew it couldn't last. Levi would only let him act strangely for so long.

“Nothing,” Eren says.

“The tips of your ears are red,” Levi says. “You're lying.” Eren fights the urge to shrink back. “Listen, you are not obligated to spend time here.” Eren feels a pang of guilt. Levi misses him. “What I do need from you is honesty. If I've done something to have you avoid me like the fucking plague, you have to tell me.”

“You haven't done anything,” Eren assures. The relief that crosses Levi's face knots in his gut. He's been so damn stupid. “This is… an issue on my end.” Eren reaches for the paperwork. “I'll figure it out. Let me just-”

“Your ears. They're red again.” Levi puts the paperwork in his desk drawer.

“Levi-”

Levi circles around the desk. “You have no idea what to do.” He stops in front of Eren. Close. He's too close. “Look, you're stuck working with me. I don't want it to be like this. Whatever this is. You have to tell me what you need.”

Eren's gaze falls from Levi's eyes to the hollow of his throat. He releases a shaky breath, and before he knows what he's doing, he brings his hand up to Levi's neck. “Eren?” The bass of his voice trembles beneath Eren's palm and his cock begins to strain against his pants.

Eren snatches his hand back. “Sorry, I didn't mean to do that.”

“It's fine,” Levi breathes. “Do what you need to do.”

Eren shakes his head. “I shouldn't.”

Levi takes his hand and brings it back up, rests it on his shoulder. Inviting, but not pushing. “Go ahead.”

“Fuck,” Eren whispers.

Eren slips his hand around the back of Levi's neck, nails scraping against the nape and into the buzz of his undercut. He brushes his thumb over Levi's pulse, breath hitching when it spikes. Eren looks to Levi. For what he doesn't know. Approval, maybe? 

It clicks when Levi provides it, leaning into Eren's touch.

Permission.

Eren draws his hand forward, fingers wrapping on either side of Levi's neck, and he squeezes his fingertips. Levi's breath hitches, and he lets out a soft, “Eren,” before his eyes fall shut.

Eren squeezes a little tighter, almost whining at the hum Levi gives before he releases. Eren grips Levi's jaw and pulls him in for a kiss. Levi's fingers tangle in Eren's hair, and soon he's pliant, body pressing insistently against Eren's, tongue fucking into Eren's mouth.

Eren grabs Levi's hips, picks him up and sits him on the desk. Eren pulls back, out of the breath and gripping Levi's thighs to keep himself grounded. He admires Levi for a moment, pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, lips pink and kiss swollen. Then Levi swallows and Eren's drawn to the bob of his Adam's apple. “Christ.”

Eren presses in close again, hips rolling against Levi’s, relishing in the whine he elicits. He brushes his lips along the side of Levi's neck, stopping to suck a mark into where it meets his shoulder.

“Ahh, shit,” Levi groans, legs tightening around Eren's waist.

Eren scrapes his teeth against Levi’s skin, shuddering when Levi’s nails dig into his scalp. Eren has to bite his lip to keep from doing the same to Levi’s neck. Levi wrenches his head back. “Why did you stop?”

Eren hisses through his teeth. It's only then that he sees the pink blossoming into red. A part of him left behind.

“Well?” Levi asks.

Eren grins wickedly. He yanks Levi closer, puts mark after mark into his skin. There isn't enough friction against his cock, even as he snaps his hips against Levi’s, but he ignores it in favour of painting Levi's throat with pinks, reds, and purples.

Eren bites him by accident. He freezes in horror. It wasn't hard, but it's almost terrifying how much he likes it. More than having his hand wrapped around Levi's neck if the precome pooling in his boxer briefs is anything to go by.

Levi writhes against him. “Eren, you don't have to hold back.”

“But…”

Levi presses a kiss to Eren's temple. “Go ahead.”

“Fuck,” Eren rasps.

He sucks at Levi's neck again, harder this time, teeth nipping between swipes of his tongue. Levi whines and keens against him. “Harder.” Eren moans, teeth really pressing into Levi's skin. “God, Eren,” Levi whispers.

The taste of copper is in Eren's mouth, and his fingers dig harder into Levi's thighs for it. He laves at the mark, at the rest of the red staining the purple beneath and pulls back.

“There's,” Levi says quietly, “blood on your lip.”

Eren blinks. Blood. He broke skin. He made Levi fucking bleed. “I'm sorry! Levi, I'm so-”

Levi raises an eyebrow at him. “Eren, it's fine. It didn't hurt much. Felt good, actually.”

Eren shakes his head. “But I bit too hard. I shouldn't want to bite you that hard.”

Levi shrugs. “As long as I like it- As long as I'm okay with it, there's nothing wrong.”

“...Really?”

Levi nods. “You just have a thing for biting. That's all.”

Eren turns pink. “Only with you. And mostly ‘cause I'm fascinated… with your neck.”

Levi gives him a small smile. “I can live with that.”

Levi shifts, and Eren's reminded that he's so hard it almost hurts.

There's a sharp knock on the door and Eren jumps.

“Shit,” Levi mutters. He calls out, “Who is it and what do you want?”

“It's Jean, sir. Hange sent me to see what the hold up on paperwork is.”

“Tell them not to get their panties in a twist. I'll send it over in a few.”

“I can bring it back with me-”

“Kirstein, don't you have kitchen duty to attend to?”

“Yes, sir.”

Eren only moves once he hears Jean's footsteps take him down the hall.

“Guess we should clean you up before you take it down there,” Levi says, untangling his legs so he can hop off the desk.

“Now?” Eren asks, disappointed.

“We don't want Hange coming to collect it. They will if you don't have it to them in the next 10 minutes.” Levi grabs Eren's hand. “Come on.”

Eren just has his mouth wiped clean before Levi is swearing.

“I didn't mean to!” Eren insists. “Besides, you probably should have expected-”

“I did, but not this bad,” Levi huffs, fingers gingerly brushing over the hickeys dotting his neck. He turns away from the mirror and back to Eren, and asks for show more than anything else, “Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Eren doesn't miss a beat. “Can we do it again when I come back?”

“Jesus Christ, just get going.”

Eren scuttles back into Levi's office and grabs the paperwork. “So is that a yes or?”

Levi levels Eren with a look. “Bite me,” he deadpans.

Eren’s face fills with colour and he bolts out the door.

“Again, huh?” Levi chuckles.

He isn't opposed to it.


End file.
